An Endless Stretch of Sky
by Kyoshi7989
Summary: Post war. Kataang. When Aang recieves an invitation to a celebration of the Winter Solstice, he is shocked to find Katara there, boyfriendless and happy as ever. But will he get his long awaited chance to tell her his true feelings? Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1: Reminiscent

My first Kataang! I bet all the Zutarians who put me on author alert will be seriously shocked, or relatively surprised...I hope this isn't absolutely awful. I was never that great at writing fluff, and I tried my hardest, although I'm still wondering is Aang or Sokka are OOC. Or even Katara. Please tell me what you think...

Diclaimer: I do not own Avatar, because if I did, Mom would talk, Zuko would be the main character, Yue wouldn't have died, and the only REAL Canon shipping would be Jetzula.

R and R!

* * *

Dark grey eyes closed as a contented sigh escaped the avatar's lips. "Ah, this is the life, isn't it, Momo? No feuding villages…not a peace treaty for miles…." The flying lemur gave a huge yawn and curled up on Aang's chest, and the airbender chuckled softly, absently stroking his pet's fur.

"I wonder what Katara's doing right now," he said aloud. Even six years after the war, Aang had not gotten a chance to explain to his oldest friend how he felt about her. It seemed every time he built the courage up, he discovered her new boyfriend (fortunately, her relationship with Zuko had lasted less than 24 hours), or he received news of some sort of rebellion in the south (he never ceased to wonder why they couldn't just direct all his mail to Firelord Zuko).

Gently lifting Momo off his chest and placing his in a patch of buttercups, Aang folded his arms behind his head and slowly leaned back down into the grass. It was amazing that this small, southern Earth Kingdom island was as warm as it was – the winter solstice was approaching, and the mainland was covered with white, fluffy snow.

"Hey – Aang! AANG!" Jerking his head upward at the sound of his name, the young avatar saw Sokka running towards him, waving a parchment scroll around wildly. "We've been invited to a celebration of the Winter Solstice at the Northern Water Tribe! And I'm guessing that Toph and Zuko are coming as well - everybody will be there. Well….except Katara." Sokka shot a meaningful glance at Aang. "She's with _Haru_, her precious boyfriend….I think he's a sissy."

A small smile formed on Aang lips. "I wouldn't go around insulting Katara's boyfriends if I were you. Remember Teo?"

Sokka shuddered. "She still hasn't forgiven me for that….talk about grudges."  
Aang stood up and stretched. "Where are Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors?"

"Training." There was an edge of disapproval in his voice – Aang very much doubted Sokka wasn't rather put out by the idea of his fiancé being tougher then him.

"So…the winter solstice, hmm? Is there going be anything about Yue?" he shot an anxious glance at Sokka, but to his surprise the warrior seemed unchanged by the mention of the white-haired princess.

"Maybe. They were talking about having a memorial at the Spirit Oasis." He glanced at Aang once more, and commented, "You're still crazy about my sis – I mean, Katara, aren't you?"

The young airbender shrugged and smiled wryly. "As always. I mean, she's perfect – beautiful, strong, compassionate, hopeful…." He trailed off. "That's why I don't deserve her." Aang looked up at the sky, commenting, "I think Appa will be back in a few minutes."

But his effort to change the subject was wasted on Sokka. "What!" he exclaimed. "You're the _avatar_, for Pete's sake! Who _wouldn't_ want to be with you?"

"That's exactly why," Aang replied quietly. "I could lose control at any time…I'm like a time bomb, just waiting to go off. I can't risk hurting her…how could I ever forgive myself is I did."

"Well, you certainly are pretty powerful," Sokka admitted grudgingly, "But is there's anyone I'd want to marry Katara, it'd be you. Besides, we've been through that whole 'I'm-the-avatar-so-it's-not-safe-to-be-with-me' thing. Remember the Fire Nation?"

"Like heck," Aang muttered, gazing at the ground.

"We didn't desert you then, because we trusted you. And we still do. Would I _honestly_ have let _Toph_, who's like a sister to me, marry that scarred little hothead – well, Firelord Zuko – if you didn't say you trusted him with her first? Really, Aang, it was you who got me to attend there wedding! Suki couldn't convince me – _Suki_!"

He sighed. "The point is, Aang, you're our friend. And if you think that we will just leave because you tell us to – well, we didn't then, and we aren't going to now."

Aang was silent for a moment. "Thanks, Sokka. That meant a lot." Straightening up, he removed a bison-whistle from his pocket, evoking a sigh from his companion.

"You still have that thing?" rolling his eyes, Sokka sat down on the ground Indian style, head propped on his hand. "Go ahead and blow….it's not like it makes any noise."

Aang smiled, blowing with all his might into the silent whistle. Suddenly, Appa appeared as a dark shape in the distance. His long-time companion sighed and sank down onto his knees. "I can't _believe_ how many people need help negotiating! You almost think there was a war –" he stopped suddenly, whirling around to face Sokka. "Wait, you said Katara's visiting Haru – that means I won't get to see her! It's been six _months_…you'd think that as the ambassador to the Water Tribe and the avatar, our paths would cross at least _once_…"

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know, Aang. I mean, Katara – has a lot to do – not that I'm saying you don't have a point. Half the stuff she does is useless – she took a week off _just_ to help plan Toph's wedding shower!"

"Wedding shower?" he looked up, confused. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"It's girl stuff," the water tribe warrior replied dismissively. "I don't think Toph liked it much, either. She said she was ready to _murder_ Katara after the week was over…"

Aang grinned. "I can imagine. So, when are we leaving?"  
Sokka sighed. "Whenever Suki wants to. I honestly don't get that woman."

"Sokka….you're engaged to her." Aang reminded him.

"I know. But, honestly, who can understand girls? Well….except girls themselves, I guess." He reasoned. "Let's go back to town. I told everyone I'd be back by sunset." Just as Sokka finished his sentence, Appa came crashing down next to him, immediately giving his old friend a lick on the face.

Trying desperately to shove Appa off, he said, "I've missed you, too, but can we stop with the slobbering?"

"Come on, boy," Aang ordered as Momo hopped up on his shoulder. "We've got to get going." Taking off a brisk pace, he called back, "Sokka! Aren't you coming?"

Sighing, the 21 year old man raced to catch up with his friend. "I'm here."  
The walk back to the village was filled with a long, but not uncomfortable silence. As the brown buildings came into sight, Aang commented, "Being here sure brings back old memories."

"I'll say," Sokka agreed. "It really takes you back to when it all started…" he trailed off.

Aang squinted into the setting sun, and replied. "You know, it really does. Bring back memories, I mean."

Suddenly, the remnants of his last visit to Kyoshi Island came flooding back.

_"You don't have to go with us, Aang."_

_"Yes, I do."_

_"No, you don't." Katara argued as she struggled to keep up with the constantly speeding up Aang. "I don't need you to be at the South Pole…for the funeral. I know how it's been for you, and I don't want you to feel like you have to take the blame."_

_"Take the blame?" Aang skidded to a halt and turned to her, his face uncharacteristically livid. "Of _course _I have to take the blame! You're father is _dead_ because of this. He'll never know your kids….be at your wedding…I'm going to say something for him. I want to be there for your father….for Sokka…for you." By the end of his speech, Aang's voice had softened and lost its hard edge. "Please…I don't want you to think that I can't handle this."_

_"But Aang," Katara said desperately, "I don't _want_ you to be there. Don't get me wrong – you're like part of my family. But I've seen you lose control…I just don't want it to happen again."_

_He felt a sharp stab of pain – why didn't she trust him? "That hasn't happened in a while. I just…I don't want you to be alone…Not now, when you've just lost your only other parent…" he trailed off. "You helped me when I found out about Gyatso. Helped me to understand that you're never really alone…not when you have someone who you love. Someone to love _you_."_

_Suddenly, tears were sparkly in Katara's ocean blue eyes. "I…I'm so glad I helped you like that, Aang. There will never by anyone like you. You're so special to me…" Embracing him, she whispered to him (as her lips brushed his ear, shivers went running down his spine), "I'm sorry. I trust you more then anyone, Aang…more then anyone."_

"Aang! Earth to Aang!" he blinked, and was suddenly jerked out of his flashback. "I'm going to find Suki," Sokka explained, eyeing his friend strangely. "You stay here, all right?"

Nodding, Aang sat down cross legged on the ground, propping up his chin on his hands. He and Katara had grown so close during those last weeks before the eclipse, but it seemed like that bond had evaporated like morning dew against the blazing sun. _How did it happen?_ He wondered. Perhaps it had been Katara's new string of boyfriends; the times at all those parties where they searched for each other in vain; the weeks, months they had spent apart as the peace conferences lessened and problems became fewer but more widely scattered…

_Maybe it wasn't such a surprise, _Aang reflected. _I guess Katara started to grow up…and so did I. _He remembered only too well how much he had gone through even after the war – the strain and stress was hard to handle, especially in his early teen years. "Maybe," he whispered to himself, "We weren't meant to be. Maybe…maybe we grew apart for a reason. Maybe I should just let go of my feelings for Katara." Aang laughed. He had tried that once, and it hadn't worked.

Standing up and leaning back against Appa, he contemplated all that had happened so quickly in so little time. _Let's see, Toph and Zuko were married last year…Sokka just proposed to Suki a few months ago…And then there's me and Katara, the odd ones out._

Sighing, Aang contemplated his so-not-average lifestyle. Sleeping on a sky bison every night; never staying in one place for longer than a week; constantly suffering sleepless nights and weary days…what kind of life was that for Katara? He wanted her to be happy; it seemed that that could not be if she were to marry _him_.

Smiling slightly, he thought about what each of his friends would say if they were here right now. Toph, surely, would say, _Why are you sitting having an angst fest, Twinkle Toes? Go out there and get her! _Sokka would just tell him, _Alright, be her boyfriend – better than Zuko, anyway._ Katara would act surprised and hurt while concealing a smile, scolding, _Don't you think I'm tougher than that?_

And Zuko, he was pretty sure, would just sigh and request, _Just don't get mushy while I'm around._

It really was too bad that his friends _weren't _here right now. Especially Katara.

With his luck, Aang wouldn't get to talk to her until she was married, wrinkly, and in the process of becoming a great grandmother.

But if his luck were to suddenly change for the better, Katara would dump Haru and go to the North Pole for the Winter Solstice celebration, causing a surprise meeting for them both.

_Ah well,_ he thought, shaking his head with just the hint of a smile on his face, _I never did quite learn to believe in the impossible._

* * *

EDIt: to make things clear, Aang feels uneasy about the whole avatar state thing because he never quite mastered it. Also, at Hakoda's funeral, the site of his corpse flooded Aang with so many emotions he was nearly forced into the avatar state. Naturally, he felt all guilty about that thing with Katara, and hasn't told anyone yet.

About Hakoda's death: a Yu Yan Archer shot him during the final battle, and Aang blames himself because he feels he could have stopped the arrow if he had reacted faster. Of course, the feeling is only intensified because of Aang's lov for Katara.

...Does that clear things up at all?

Is it just me or was that the suckiest ending ever?

Review! (please)


	2. Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected

**Yay! I FINALLY GOT CHAPTER TWO UP! It's, like, a miracle!**

**R and R!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sokka's weary sigh traveled across the cold, windy air as he brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his blanket even tighter around him.

"Almost," Aang replied, shivering as he peered out at the vast, icy ocean beneath him. "I think we'll be there in about an hour, maybe less…"

"An _hour_?" Sokka moaned. "I couldn't survive another five minutes! Isn't there anything you can do, Aang?"

"Oh, be quiet, Sokka," Suki snapped, obviously in a bad mood. "You heard him – we'll be there soon. Can't you wait? Fine, if you're so cold, _I'll _warm you up." Snuggling up against her fiancé, she asked him, "Now is it better?"

Looking down on her with a playful twinkle in his eye, he replied, "Well, I don't know. The thing is about hugs, they always seem to come with a kiss..." Giggling in a very un-Suki-ish way, her former bad mood evaporated, she leaned forward and pulled him to her, evoking a groan from Aang.

"Come on, guys…can't you wait until your _alone_, at least?" he asked, obviously annoyed. Suki and Sokka didn't respond, merely began kiss each other with even more vigor than before.

Sighing and sinking farther into Appa's carpet of soft, thick fur, Aang mumbled, "You guys are worse than Toph and Zuko!" Suddenly, he cried, "There it is! We're here, guys!" Indeed, the ice fortress that was the Northern Water Tribe appeared on the horizon, growing larger and larger as they drew closer.

Sokka and Suki broke away from each other, grinning embarrassedly. "I can't wait to see Toph!" the Kyoshi Warrior exclaimed, leaning into Sokka once more. "She said she had a surprise for us."

"Hmmm…I wonder what it is," Sokka mused. "Maybe she divorced Zuko and married King Bumi. I always liked that guy."

Rolling his eyes, Aang reminded him, "She _is_ in love with Zuko, Sokka. This isn't just some crush like she had with you. It's true love – she told me herself."

"Harrumph," Sokka grumbled. "What does _she_ know? I still say Zuko is a good-for-nothing –"

"Be quiet!" Aang hissed as Appa sank down onto the icy plain. "Someone might hear you!" Hopping off the sky bison and giving his old friend a warm pat on the nose, Aang ran forward to greet the Water Tribe nobleman and officials.

"Avatar Aang," Chief Arnook greeted respectfully. "We have prepared our finest room for you. We have instructed some of our men to take your sky bison to the stables for now. If you would like a guide, one will be provided." Shooting a sideways glance at Sokka and Suki, currently playing a game of tonsil hockey with increasing enthusiasm, and added, "We shall have living quarters prepared for the happy couple as soon as possible."  
Aang shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's just…well, you know…they were engaged just a few months ago, so…" he trailed off, embarrassed. "I'll just be going now," he mumbled, sidestepping around Chief Arnook and running off to sit down at the enormous fountain in the center square, leaving a few of the Water Tribe advisors looking quite amused.

Sitting down on one of the ice blocks surrounding the fountain, Aang sighed. "Well, Toph and Zuko should arrive later….if their not already here." Standing up and stretching, the young avatar said aloud, "Better go find them."

Suddenly, he heard a very Toph-ish voice say from behind him, "That's okay, Twinkle Toes. This time, _we _found _you_." Turning around with a grin on his face, Aang turned around to see his former Earthbending master smirking at him, one arm laced around her husband.

"You're pregnant!" the young avatar exclaimed, seeing Toph's swollen stomach.

"Yep!" Toph replied proudly. "It's so…exciting, actually. I mean, Sparky was just able to hear the heartbeat for the first time last week – it wasn't a problem for me, though, 'cause I'm an earthbender and all."

"Speaking of which," Zuko added, casting a dark look at the ice beneath him, "I have to follow her around and make sure she doesn't get lost, because she can't see here."

Scowling and breaking away from him, Toph added, "And, of course, he has to get all _protective_ of me, just because I'm six months pregnant…."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Like you weren't worried, too, when you fell down those stairs."

"Stair," she corrected him. "Anyway, we've decided to name it Ursa if it's a girl and Iroh if it's a boy."

"That's great!" Aang exclaimed, beaming. "Iroh will be a – well, great-uncle, I guess, but he'll be more like a grandfather, 'cause your dad's dead, and he was a total jerk…" trailing off and clearing his throat, he abruptly said, "Is there going to be a baby celebration….whatever you call it? Like that party you have before a wedding."

"Baby shower," Toph said. "And yes, there is. In a few days, actually. Katara help me plan it."

Aang's face fell slightly at the mention of Katara. "Too bad she won't be here for it."

"What are you talking – ow!" Zuko exclaimed as Toph elbowed him in the rib cage. "What was that for?!?!?"

Ignoring him and turning back to Aang, she said, in what he thought was a _very_ suspicious tone, "Yeah, yeah, it really is too bad she won't be here for it all. But, anyway, she told me to tell you hi, and that you can't wait to see you at the – err, when she has the chance." Toph amended hastily.

"Oh, well, okay," Aang replied uncertainly. He had the feeling she was hiding something from him, something important. "Do you know when we're going to eat? Are we going to have a banquet, like last time?" They both scowled; neither liked to be reminded they hadn't always been part of the 'team.'

"Yeah, probably," Zuko agreed, rubbing his eyes in an exaggerated manner and shooting accusing looks at Toph all the while. "We should get going though, shouldn't we, _dear_?"

"Yes," his wife answered sweetly, taking hold of his arm once more. "Yes, we probably should, _darling_." Toph's voice had become dangerously sugar-coated, almost like a python right before it digs in for its first bite. "Bye, Twinkle Toes. Sparky and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Zuko let out a squawk of protest as he was dragged away by Toph, but quickly fell silent when she flicked him on the nose and reminded, "Hey, remember, I can't see out here…."  
Shaking his head amusedly as Toph and Zuko headed towards a nearby building, the latter being dragged in a rather undignified way across the ice. Smiling and sitting back down on the edge of the fountain, Aang noted, _They look happy…but Toph and Zuko sure do argue a lot._ No one could have seen it coming, that was for sure. It was a wonder that Toph had ever dropped his full length title (Sparky Angst Pants). How had they ever begun to notice each other as…more than friends?  
It only proved, Aang realized, how little experience he had with romantic relationships. The closest he had ever come to a girlfriend was Katara, and she, well….Brushing away the thought, Aang stood up and stretched. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He was rarely _completely_ alone; Appa and Momo accompanied him everywhere. It was almost strange to be here, knowing that Sokka and Suki were off kissing each other, and Toph and Zuko had gone to do who knows what…_It's kind of sad_, Aang reflected. "I remember when you never saw one of us without everyone else there, too," he said aloud.

"Really?" an amused voice said from behind him. "'Cause if I remember correctly, there were a few times we had to go back to find Zuko because Sokka had ditched him."

Aang spun around to see a grinning young woman standing behind him, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunshine. He gaped for a moment, his eyes wide as something inside of him clicked.

"Katara…"

* * *

**Ooo!!! Cliffy! I am wondering whether I should put in a few sections from different points of view, just to add to the story (ie, the banguet from Toph's POV; the pre-meal performance from Sokka's). I will tell you, however, that there won't be any of Katara's POV. That would spoil the story. ; )**


	3. Chapter 3: More than Just Friends

Aang felt a wide grin spread across his face as Katara threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

"Why aren't you with Haru?" he asked as she closed her eyes happily and let out a contented sigh.

"Hmm?" Katara asked, blinking. "I broke up with him," the waterbender said casually. "I never liked him much. Well, you know, in that way. Haru found someone that he liked but he didn't want to be the one to break up. So I did it."

Aang raised an eyebrow, trying not to let his inner emotions show._ Wait, she didn't like him? But that…that means…_Desperately trying to push away the thought, _That means she might like me_, he replied, in what he hoped was a skeptical voice, "Okay….if that's what you say.

"But, anyways, I've been waiting for _so_ long to see you!" she exclaimed, pulling away and beaming at him, her blue eyes shining. "It's been so hectic lately…You never _believe_ how important being a Water Tribe ambassador is! I never expected it to be _easy_, of course, but, I mean, it's a bigger job than I expected. By the way, how have you been doing lately? I heard last you were on Kyoshi Island –" At this point, Katara took a deep breath; Aang had never heard her say so much in so little time. "– and I was just wondering how you got here so fast. You must have had to leave a few weeks in advance, at least."

Pushing back a smile at her enthusiasm, he shrugged. "Actually, we only left about a week and a half ago. It didn't take nearly as long as it did when we first came here – Appa was well rested, and we only stopped at night. There were a few times we just kept going, so we could make it here on time…" Aang trailed off. "In other words, not much different from my usual life as avatar."

Katara's smiled slightly. "So, pretty hard, huh? Well, I do imagine that all of those Fire Nation citizens do have some complaints about the new way things are run…"  
Aang grimaced. "You wouldn't believe half of it. I had to fly from the Northern tip of the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation in three days because of a supposed 'emergency.' It turned out that the prisoners of war were trying to leave, but the some Fire Nation noble wanted to declare them indentured servants. It was so…cruel." He said softly, suddenly growing serious. He raised his solemn grey eyes to meet her sad blue ones, and felt a bolt of energy slam threw him.

"Sometimes," Katara said quietly, "When I have to work out problems between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation, it's just…shocking. Shocking when I see how differently the some of the old Fire Nation nobles think, and when I see that the every day citizens were victims, too. They had to give half of there crops to the Firelord – did you know that?" she sounded strained. "I just…have to promise myself that it will _never_ be like that again."

Aang remembered when he had been traveling into the Fire Nation, and promised himself, _I'll never think about Katara like that again, not if it helps me defeat the Fire Nation. I have to let go of her…I'll never love her again. __Never._ Looking directly into her eyes, he said, "Never is a big promise."

XXX

"Toph, I forget – did we _ask_ Iroh if he wanted someone named after him?" Zuko suddenly asked as he flopped down on one of the hand carved wood chairs that had been put into the room where he had been directed to.

"No." she replied tiredly, sinking back onto the large canopy bed in the center of the small bedroom. "Why would it _matter_?" she asked crankily, obviously in a bad mood. "And where are my fireflakes and tartar sauce? I _asked_ you for fireflakes and tartar sauce."

Biting back a sharp retort, Zuko replied politely, "I don't think you did ask me, Toph. But I'll get someone to send them up."

"But I want them _now_!" she whined. "I'm _hungry_! It's not _my_ fault I have all sorts of weird cravings. You're lucky I don't want something _really_ weird, like fried octopus tentacles dipped in barbecue sauce and smothered in chocolate. Although," Toph added, "I wouldn't mind some now."  
Glaring at her, his patience long forgotten, Zuko snapped, "Why _do_ you have all these weird cravings? It's not exactly _helpful_, you know."

"It's not my fault," she protested. "It's the baby."

"Ah," Zuko said, his eyes glazing over and a weird sort of half-smile on his face. "The baby." Suddenly Toph had plopped down in his lap and snuggled up to him, placing his hand to rest on her swollen abdomen.

"You should be able to hear its heartbeat," she whispered, lacing her fingers through his. "It's been pretty strong lately." Gently leaning her head back onto his shoulder as he stared at her stomach in wonder, she murmured, "You know, we're going to be…parents."

"Parents," Zuko echoed. "A child…to raise…_your_ child…"

"No," she corrected, a stray lock of hair falling across her forehead. "_Our_ child."

XXX

"So," Aang began after a long pause, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Banquet," Katara replied immediately, absently manipulating some water from the fountain into her hands and bouncing it back and forth.

His eyes following her small, brown as her slender fingers twisted and twirled, the young avatar asked, "Who are you going with?"  
Katara smiled at him, and he was sure he could detect something besides friendly amusement in her eyes, but what – wistfulness, hope, adoration, affection – he couldn't be sure. "I'm _performing_. And I think you should, too."

For a moment, Aang fantasized himself and Katara walking off an icy stage into an impressed crowd, his arm wrapped around her and his head leaning against his shoulders…. "They did say something, I think," he replied finally, trying hard to remember, "But I don't think I was really….well…."

"Listening?" she teased. "Toph always said you were awful at that. Well, anyway, you'll just have to practice some with me."

"What, you don't think I can come up with something?" Aang asked in mock indignation.

"How could _you _ever?" Katara asked playfully, eyes shining as she twirled around him. "You were always too bubbly to ever pay attention, airbender!"

She laughed and spun away from him as he suddenly began tickling her, commenting, "Well, I can always tickle you to death!"

"Ah, young love." The dry, hard voice came out of nowhere, and both benders immediately fell silent as they spun around to see an unamused Master Pakku looking at them.

"No, you see, we were just –" Katara began, blushing.

"Playing?" he interrupted scathingly. "Well, I could see that."

Exchanging an embarrassed glace with Katara, Aang asked quietly, "What did you want, sir?"

"To remind you about your performance at the banquet." Pausing and running his eyes over Katara old, scruffy parka, pausing to linger at the faded blue dress beneath, he commented, "I assume you will dress in something more…suitable for the show?"

"Yes," she replied stiffly, scooting a little closer to Aang.

"Good," Pakku answered approvingly. As he walked past the young avatar, he paused, turning to face him. Looking sternly into his eyes, Pakku said, "Take care of her for me."

Nodding dumbly as he walked away, Aang suddenly began to wonder – was Katara and Aang's own resent behavior to be classified as…_flirting_? Certainly there wasn't anything more than unrequited love, on Aang's part, of course, between them?

As he turned to face a stunned looking Katara, just overcoming the shock (although, if he looked out of the corner of his eye, he could see something akin to delight mixed in) of being assumed to be romantically involved with Aang, the young avatar wondered, _Could Master Pakku actually be...right?_

_

* * *

_

On that happy note, I have decided to ask all my readers which pairings they'd prefer. More specifically, who Ty Lee and Haru should end up with (including each other).

Should it be:

A: Tyru (Ty LeexHaru) and Longerbee

or

B: Tyoph (Ty LeexTeo - does anyone else love this?) and Harula.

Yes, I know that Longerbee and Harula have nothing to do with each other...I'm wierd like that. Although, MAYBE, even if it doesn't win, I'll put in some Longerbee. Just 'cause I like it.  
Please vote...don't make me choose all by myself.


	4. Chapter 4: Illness Strikes

"Okay, so let's see – you'll do the whole giant blobby things first, and then the twirly water dance one, and next will be that whole icicles and giant balls act." Sokka began, gesturing at the paper before him. "Then all of Pakku's students will come in for the finale, you'll do those giant wavy moves and Aang'll light up the stage with his Firebending."

"Still the plan guy, I see," Katara commented, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, okay, I didn't actually _come up with it_," Sokka grumbled, "But I worked out the details, okay?"  
"Okay," his sister replied, still sounding skeptical. "Is that okay with you, Aang?" the waterbender asked, turning to the shivering airbender beside her.

"Yeah, it sounds like a good routine," he chattered, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. "You'd think firebending would keep you warm at a time like this."  
"That's because it's supposed to keep you warm, Aang." The young avatar turned around to see Zuko standing there, an exasperated expression on his face. "Iroh taught you the Dragon's Breath; for Agni's sake, don't go and just forget all your lessons!"

"Oh, right," Aang muttered embarrassedly, taking a deep breath and cupping his hands over his mouth. But his attempt at exhaling fire ended in a hacking cough and another bout of shivers.

"Aang," Katara began worriedly, pressing the back of her hand to his heat-radiating forehead, "You're sick."

"But I can't be sick," he protested, eyes wide with concern. "If I don't go, someone else with have to –" the airbender suddenly broke down into a coughing fit that last well over a minute, finally coming up panting, an look of defeat on his face.

"See, you _are_ sick," Katara said firmly, gently beginning to lead Aang away from the stage. "We have to get you back to your quarters."

"Alright, Katara, but first, I –" Aang didn't get to tell her, for half way through his sentence he collapsed upon the waterbender, his face contorting with pain and a feverish look coming into his wild and scared eyes.

"Sokka! Zuko!" Katara yelled, checking her friend's pulse. "Come help me carry Aang. It's worse than I thought."

Through a haze of old memories so deeply buried and half-forgotten nightmares, Aang, with the little energy he had left, was able to wonder dimly, _What is this? Am I going to...die?_

Then everything disappeared into a sea of blackness.

XXX

"Toph?" Zuko stuck his head into their room, his voice a forced calm.

"What is it, Zuko?" Toph asked wearily, lifting her head up off her hands. "Did the stone blocks get here? I need to bend, now."  
"No, it's not that," the firebender replied, his eyes shining with a concern that was unusual for him.

"Well, then, what _is_ it?" Toph asked, annoyed.

"Aang is sick," Zuko burst out.

"He'll get over it," she responded, sinking back down into her chair.

"No, I mean _really_ sick. He has a high fever, he's delirious, and Katara is worried."

"Sugarqueen worries about everyone," Toph replied, obviously untroubled. "Relax, Sparky."

"I'm serious, Toph." Zuko told her, voice solemn. "His condition is awful – trust me, I've seen him. Twinkle Toes could be on his death bed as we speak."  
"So, you've adopted his nickname as well, I see," Toph commented before suddenly whipping around her head and saying incredulously, "_Death bed_? Are you sure?" she asked, already straightening up and snatching her parka from a nearby chair – how she'd known it was there, Zuko didn't know.

"Yes, I'm sure, now come on, Toph – we have to go! Aang…Aang needs you." The Firelord added desperately, already guiding his wife out the door.

"Us," Toph corrected, turning her sightless gaze onto him with chilling accuracy. "Aang needs _us_."

"Yes," Zuko replied softly, looking directly into her sea-foamy green eyes. "I suppose he does."

And with that, the couple began to hurry down the hall, both wondering desperately if their oldest friend would even last the night.

XXX

"Katara? Are you there?" Toph asked softly as she paused in the doorway of Aang's room. "Zuko and I are here, if you need anything. How's old Twinkle Toes doing?" her attempt at a causal tone came out shaky and afraid; it was obvious Toph was greatly fearful for her former Earthbending pupil. Taking a few steps forward with her husband at her side, Toph sat down quickly in one of the light blue chairs set beside the bed.

"He's…nothings changed," Katara replied, staring at Aang with great intensity, as if she could heal him by sight. The unconscious avatar was tucked tightly into his bed, beads of sweat on his forehead and heat waves coming off of him.

"Maybe…maybe he's just really hot 'cause he's firebending?" Top suggested hopefully, trying to sound like it was at least a possibility.

"No," Zuko answered softly, "That's impossible. Firebending can't do this to you; your body would be hurting itself. It would stop automatically once it got too bad. And Aang's condition has already greatly surpassed 'bad.'"

Toph didn't answer, merely pressed her head to her hands and muttered prayers to the spirits. Zuko began pacing back and forth, his eyes straying to the window and closing after a moment as he contemplated the horrible scene before him.

Only Katara remained still, staring at Aang with an unnerving intensity. Her blue eyes seemed to be glowing as she looked upon the airbender, and Zuko knew that she must be cursing the gods for letting this illness befall her friend.

But Zuko knew that if Aang were to survive, they would need all the help they could get.

Gods included.

* * *

In this chapter, the characters took over. It's like they walked off the page and told me what to do. In other words, Aang WANTED to get sick, lol. But...did I bring on his illness too fast?  
And...if you don't like this chapter, tell me. Even I'll admit it's a VERY unexpected twist.

So, review and give me feedback!


End file.
